


Back Alley Acquiescence

by AussiRayne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/pseuds/AussiRayne
Summary: Sara, Mardi Gras and a back alley. Original prompt was "obedient girl"Originally posted Jun. 17th, 2006. Archiving here.I'd apologize for the first person POV, but sometimes shit happens that way.





	Back Alley Acquiescence

_What happens behind the mask stays behind the mask!_  I hear people shouting. It’s entirely too loud and crowded here. I have no idea what possessed me to agree to this trip to Mardi Gras with Nick and Greg. I adjust my mask and walk through the crowd. I spot them slightly away from the crowd holding hands and talking to someone. Damn, what an ass on her too. I make my way over and wave. They wave and head away from me. Confused I watch them go until the woman with the ass turns and walks up to me. She takes my hand and leads me down an alley away from the crowd.   
  
“Who are you?”  
  
She simply places a finger over her lips as a response. All right, I’ll go with her game…for a bit. I gasp as she takes my shoulders and pushes me up against the brick wall. She forces my hands above my head and flits her fingers down my arms and over my breasts. Thank god I’m not wearing much. She captures my mouth and I feel her hand creep to my thigh and under my skirt. She pushes my thong aside and drives two fingers into me so hard it makes me throb and nearly come right then. Her lips move from mine and make a trail down my neck and settle on my collarbone. She’s going to leave a mark and when I try to tell her the only thing that passes my lips is a moan in response to the wonderful feeling between my thighs.  
  
“Good girl. Now tell me how it feels.”  
  
“Oh God, so hard, so good. More.”  
  
She chuckles as she goes back to leaving her mark on me, this time she pushes my shirt aside and plants her mouth firmly on my right breast. No changing in the locker room for a while. I close my eyes and feel them roll back in my head and her fingertips collide with my cervix. My knees are weak but I feel her left arm wrap around my waist steadying me as my orgasm hits. I cry out a jumble of words wishing I knew her name so I could praise her like the goddess she is. She leans in as her fingers slip from me.  
  
“You’re mine now. If we meet again, I expect you to return the favor.”  
  
I can only nod and attempt to close my mouth. I watch as she licks her fingers then walks away. I close my eyes and see the pale eyes looking at me through the purple and silver mask. Groaning I open my eyes and fix my shirt so that I can go find Nick and Greg again.  
  
I walk with slow calculated steps, the pain between my legs enjoyable and reminding me of my recent tryst. I chuckle to myself at how the boys would react if they knew. I spot them as I round the corner.  
  
“Hey Sara. Where were you?”  
  
“Away from the noise…no thanks to you two off and leaving me.”  
  
“Oh, it looks like you didn’t mind too much.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Nick pointed to my collarbone and I looked down to see a large blue-purple mark there. I blushed as I smiled.  
  
“Yeah. It’s a long story.”  
  
“Sure. Just be sure to meet us downstairs tomorrow to leave for the airport at ten.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
I make my way back to my room, grinning, the scene replaying in my head.  _The Big Easy_  has a new meaning to me now.  
  
~*~  
  
“Sara?”  
  
“Yes, Greg?”  
  
“Catherine wants you to stop by her office.”  
  
“Fine. I’ve been in town twelve hours and she wants to get on my case already.”  
  
I make my way to her office and sit in a chair. She closes the door as she speaks.  
  
“It’s time to return the favor.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
I furrow my brow then something on the desk catches my eye. The purple and silver mask is sitting on her desk. I turn and she smiles.  
  
“You?”  
  
She nods and I stand to face her. I walk her back to the door and press against her pinning her arms behind her. I unbutton her pants with my free hand, intent on giving her as much pleasure as she showed me back in New Orleans in that alley.


End file.
